Karaoke
by EmikoSanah
Summary: Tsubaki & Azusa meetup for some karaoke. TsubakixAzusa lemon. Short.


The song in the story is Trouble Maker by Trouble Maker(it's a k-pop song). You should check it out, if you want to get a feel of it before you read. I used the English translation. I saw a couple different versions so I just went with one, so the lyrics may be kind of off but you get the idea. I'm thinking about making this a little, not connected series. Just plot less bits of Ema and the Asahina brother's singing karaoke. Not all of them would be mature, some would be silly. I'll figure it out eventually.

Obviously, I do not own the rights to the Trouble Maker song.

* * *

Tsubaki ran in ahead of Azusa, who could only shake his head and smile. Today was the first day that both of them shared off in quite some time and Tsubaki was adament about spending it together. More specifically, he was set on singing karaoke. It struck Azusa as odd but he didn't question it. Tsubaki did like to sing, that wasn't a secret. When drunk enough, he would sing in public if there was even one other person to listen. Azusa didn't feel too strongly either way. He had to sing in some of his voice acting roles before. He didn't hate it nor did he love it.

Azusa watched as Tsubaki eagerly spoke to the woman at the front desk about renting a room. His eyes wandered around the inside where he saw various snacks and a long hallway with the karaoke rooms. He thought it was surprising how so many people loved these places. They luckily came when school was still in session, otherwise they would've had to wait for quite some time. It was normal for high school students to bring anywhere from five to ten people and spend hours in the karaoke rooms. Azusa was torn away from his thoughts as Tsubaki ran towards him and pulled him by the fabric near his elbow. He led him down the long hallway before stopping and opening room #5. Tsubaki immediately fell onto the bright red couch inside the room, leaving Azusa to close the door behind him. As the door shut with a loud click, Azusa faced Tsubaki and stared.

"Are you going to sit, Azusa?" Tsubaki asked, smiling, but looking so peaceful- his hands were behind his head and his feet were propped onto a small coffee table in front of the couch.

"Sure," Azusa answered. He undid the buttons on his dress jacket, revealing more of his blue tie and red button-up shirt. He spent a moment to remove and fold his jacket before carefully laying it on the back of the couch. Afterwards, he settled onto the couch, leaving about a foot of space between him and Tsubaki. Admittedly, the couch was very comfortable. He could understand how Tsubaki had seemed so peaceful. He closed his eyes as he leaned back and just let any pressure and tension roll off of his shoulders.

"It's nice to be alone. I always feel like people are bothering me when I'm back at the house," Tsubaki said aloud, breaking the comfortable silence.

"I feel that way, too," Azusa agreed.

Tsubaki turned his head and looked at his brother. He eyed his stomach and watched as it moved up and down in time with his breathing. He then imagined him without his shirt, just breathing. In his mind's eye, he could see his brother's pale and toned stomach moving up and down. He then thought about Azusa's chest and how defined it was. He swallowed quickly as he felt his cock throbbing almost painfully in his jeans.

Was Azusa having similar thoughts? Tsubaki guessed 'probably not', as he watched his brother remain still except for the subtle signs of breathing. Tsubaki moved his head to the other side of the room and saw the television screen and the mics. He thought for a moment- going through songs in his head. One stood out to him and he smiled as he reminisced. Him and Azusa had listened to it before several times...hell they had even fucked to it at least once. Having settled on a song, Tsubaki grabbed the electronic tablet off of the table and moved his fingers swiftly, searching for the song. Azusa opened his eyes and peered at him curiously.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a quiet and relaxed tone. Tsubaki almost felt bad about what he was planning on doing.

"We came to sing so let's sing," Tsubaki grinned. "Are you up for it?"

"I don't think singing is very physically intensive," Azusa shot back with a small laugh.

Tsubaki could only smile to himself. No, singing is not that intensive. However, singing was not the only thing on Tsubaki's to-do list for today. Tsubaki casually grabbed a mic off of the table and tossed it to Azusa who caught it with one hand and smirked before standing up and walking towards the television. Tsubaki grabbed a mic for himself off of the table and finished selecting the song on the tablet. The song popped up on the screen in bold letters- he just had to press 'start' when they were ready.

Azusa noticed the song pop up. 'Trouble maker- Trouble maker'. He knew that song, alright. He could feel the heat rise in his face as he remembered the times that him and Tsubaki had listened to it. He understood where things were going now. He couldn't help but to smile at how cunning Tsubaki was.

Tsubaki pressed 'start' on the electronic tablet before walking up in front of the television screen. He stood about two feet away from Azusa and held a neutral expression as he watched the screen- waiting for the timer to count down from 10.

The song began.

 _'1, 2, 3!'_

Tsubaki held the mic to his lips and stared directly at Azusa. He didn't need the words. He knew them quite well.

"When I look into your eyes, I'm a trouble maker.."

Azusa met Tsubaki's gaze, "When I stand next to you, I'm a trouble maker.."

Tsubaki walked slowly over to Azusa, "Little by little, more..more..more.."

"As we go on, more...more..more.."

"Now I can't help my heart, either," they sang in unison.

Tsubaki stood right in front of Azusa, his free hand wandered from Azusa's face and slowly trailed down his chest and finally his stomach, "I'll keep being in front of you so you can't forget me. I'll keep shaking your heart so you can't escape me."

Tsubaki placed a finger to Azusa's lips, before tracing downwards to his chin and removing his finger completely, "I will steal your lips and run far away. I'm a trou-a-a-able, trouble, trou, touble maker."

Tsubaki smiled at him, stepping over so they were standing side by side. He swayed his hips in time with the music. "Trouble maker."

Azusa eyed him, "Trouble maker,"

"Trouble maker," Tsubaki sang as he made eye contact with Azusa once more.

"Trouble maker."

Azusa circled Tsubaki as he sang, "I will bite your heart and run away like a cat. You will keep getting irritated, so come to me and get mad. My sexy walk ignites the inside of your head. The slight skinship- your eyes on your face say you can't take it anymore."

Azusa stopped when he was standing by Tsubaki once more and watched him. Tsubaki was breathing heavier. Hearing Azusa sing that verse turned him on. He slide his jacket off quickly and threw it against the wall before singing the next verse.

"As I go on, you'll fall even deeper- I like you the more I get to know you, baby. I think I am drunk with thoughts of you, baby. I never, never, never stop"

Tsubaki walked behind Azusa and brought his free hand around, grasping onto the left side of his brother's chest."

"I'll keep being in front of you so you can't forget me, I'll keep shaking your heart so you can't escape me."

Tsubaki grabbed onto Azusa's tie and pulled at it, eliciting a bit of a choking noise from Azusa as he wasn't expecting it. Having successfully loosened the tie, Tsubaki pulled at Azusa's shirt- popping several buttons and allowing him to slide his hand inside the now open shirt.

"I will steal your lips and run far away. I'm a trou-a-a-able- trouble, trou, trouble maker"

Azusa threw his head back and groaned in pleasure as Tsubaki touched his chest and stomach. Tsubaki could only smirk as Azusa was acting just the way he wanted him to.

"Trouble maker..."

"T-trouble maker.." Azusa gasped.

"Trouble maker," Tsubaki sang as he pulled his hand out of Azusa's shirt and instead grabbed at his cock, through his pants. Azusa's eyes widened.

"Trouble maker," he said accusingly while Tsubaki only grinned at him.

Tsubaki took his hands away from Azusa and stood in front of him, "How can I put you in my heart?"

"Now, I will go wherever my heart takes me," Azusa half spoke, half sang as his heart pounded.

Tsubaki met him with such an intense stare and licked his lips. "I never, never stop. I can't stop!"

That was the line that broke the camel's back. Tsubaki and Azusa simultaneously dropped their mics. Tsubaki grabbed Azusa's tie and pulled him in closer before crushing his lips against his brother's. Azusa moaned as soon as their lips met. Tsubaki's chest felt like it was going to explode- his heart pounded harshly against his chest. The kiss only seemed to make it worse as he could feel his arousal growing. Tsubaki pressed his tongue against Azusa's lips- to which Azusa obediently obliged, parting them to allow Tsubaki's tongue to invade his mouth. Tsubaki moved his tongue with force as he prodded and licked Azusa's tongue. Tsubaki groaned as he used a hand to undo the buttons on his vest. He slid it off in one swift movement, while backing up towards the couch. Azusa followed close by so as to not interrupt their kiss. Tsubaki lowered himself slowly onto the couch while Azusa straddled him- his knees landing on either side of Tsubaki's thighs.

Azusa grabbed Tsubaki's face in his hands- his fingers pressing against Tsubaki's cheeks in an attempt to steady his head but to also feel his warmth. He was incredibly hot. Tsubaki's hands pulled the tucked-in part of Azusa's shirt out of his pants and ran his hands up and down Azusa's back. His back was smooth and flexed. As their kiss continued, Tsubaki began to thrust his hips upwards- he couldn't take it anymore. Azusa moaned against his lips before pulling away, his breathing coming out in short gasps. Tsubaki swallowed hard as his chest tightened. He began to undo the belt on Azusa's pants. Azusa watched with amusement as his brother worked frantically to get the buckle unclasped. When he finally managed it, Azusa stood up and stepped out of his pants and boxers.

Tsubaki inhaled quickly- the cold air greeting the inside of his hot mouth, as he saw Azusa's rock hard cock. He could feel his own cock throbbing in wait. Tsubaki stood up and removed his shirt as Azusa undid his pants- letting them drop to the floor. He removed Tsubaki's boxers and knelt down so that he was face to face with his brother's manhood. Tsubaki clenched his jaw as Azusa licked the tip very slightly. Azusa did quick, little flicks all over the tip and watched as Tsubaki did his best to hold himself together.

"Don't fucking tease me..." Tsubaki growled, placing his hand on top of Azusa's head and grabbing a handful of his hair.

Azusa groaned as he felt slight pain Obediently, he took the whole shaft into his mouth and moved his head slowly back and forth. He was barely going for a minute when, out of impatience, Tsubaki tightened his grip on Azusa's hair and forced his head back and forth faster. Azusa gagged slightly as Tsubaki hit the back of his throat several times. The gagging only spurred him on, though. Azusa placed his hands onto Tsubaki's thighs and applied pressure, in an attempt to stop him. Tsubaki, however, got annoyed and slid his cock out of Azusa's mouth, before placing a hand around Azusa's throat. Azusa gasped in surprise as he stared at Tsubaki. His brother was no longer there, lust filled those beautiful violet eyes as well as his heart. He flinched as Tsubaki lifted him up and shoved him onto the couch.

Azusa, breathing heavily, watched as Tsubaki climbed on top of him. Tsubaki leaned forward and pressed his lips forcefully against his brother's mouth. He once again forced his tongue into Azusa's mouth, to which Azusa responded with a quiet moan as he relinquished any and all control to Tsubaki. Tsubaki roughly swirled his tongue around the inside of Azusa's mouth. He parted and slightly bit at Azusa's lower lip almost to the point of drawing blood. He leaned back on the balls of his feet and took in the sight before him- a very horny Azusa sprawled out before him. His eyes half-lidded from lust and his lips swollen. It took everything in him to not cum right then. He held his cock in his hand and leaned forward- aligning his member with Azusa's asshole.

He normally went in slowly, giving his brother time to adjust but he couldn't hold back any longer. He released animalistic growls as he pushed past his brother's tight entrance and slid in and out. Azusa leaned his head back and closed his eyes. A series of loud, pleasurable moans escaped his throat and entered the, now quite warm, air. His moans spurred Tsubaki on, encouraging him to go faster. Tsubaki slammed the full weight of his hips against his brother, enjoying how tight and hot Azusa's ass felt. His balls slapped against Azusa in rhythm with Tsubaki's thrusts- the sound echoing and filling the room.

Azusa looked up at Tsubaki, his mouth parted just enough to let out his breath as it came out in erratic gasps. Tsubaki placed his hands on either side of Azusa and leaned down- pressing his lips against Azusa's swollen ones. Azusa kissed him harshly and parted briefly to nibble on Tsubaki's lower lip. Tsubaki growled before covering Azusa's mouth with his. Their tongues danced, a series of swirling and sucking as both of the boys erupted into a string of moans. Tsubaki broke away from the kiss and raised a hand to Azusa's throat- applying a fair amount of pressure to which Azusa responded by reaching his own hands up to Tsubaki's pale, hand. Tsubaki, however, was too strong for him. Azusa felt his vision blur ever so slightly but the sensation turned him on. Tsubaki stared intently at his brother, their passion-filled, violet eyes locking onto each other. Tsubaki sped up, pumping into Azusa roughly. He had since lost his rhythm, instead he slammed into Azusa erratically and desperately. He could feel his climax coming and he craved it badly. He released his grip on Azusa's throat, causing his brother to gasp loudly as oxygen flooded his lungs once more.

Tsubaki watched as his brother's chest heaved up and down after being deprived of air. He watched beads of sweat drip down Azusa's face and onto his neck, gently rolling. He stared back into his brother's eyes. He was so close, he could feel it. His stomach felt like it was starting to spasm and the all too familiar feeling of his balls tightening was fast approaching. He just needed...more...more. Azusa wrapped his arms around Tsubaki and held on tightly to his broad back that was now lightly soaked with sweat.

"Tsubaki!" Azusa moaned loudly.

There it was. Tsubaki felt Azusa's entrance tighten around his cock, while Azusa came- the long spurts of white landing on his chest before dribbling down his toned abs. Tsubaki growled loudly as he shoved himself all the way into his brother, and felt his own climax. He gripped onto Azusa's shoulders as he felt his balls empty themselves completely- filling his brother to the brim with his seed. Tsubaki gasped as his body began to wind down from their session. He slowly pulled out of his brother and collapsed on top of him. Azusa wrapped his arms around him and lightly kissed his neck. They each lay still, their heart beats eventually coming down from the high and synchronizing with each other once more.

Azusa stared at the ceiling, feeling satisfied with his day off. He kissed Tsubaki's cheek before whispering in his ear, "Trouble maker."

Tsubaki smirked to himself and closed his eyes.


End file.
